elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Control Magic
Control Magic is a magic based skill that prevents your spells from hitting your allies. This also applies to many types of spell-like effects and Special actions, such as the blast of a grenade. When Control Magic takes effect, you will see the message "the (name of effect) passes through (character name)" and the character will not take damage. The chances of the skill working seem to go down with the power of the spells or abilities in question - even with level 1 Control Magic, a level 1 fire ball can be cast safely upon your pets, especially in the rain, so long as you don't have items that empower your spells. The only way to train control magic is to actually have your allies in the area of effect of a spell or ability. You train the skill more quickly if you have more allies in range. If that's not an option, consider just using a highly element-resistant pet like a fire hound or loading a pet up with element-resistance-boosting equipment, and pounding them constantly until your Control Magic starts to train. It takes a surprisingly low amount of effort to train Control Magic up to levels where you can rely upon it, relative to the effort you will need to spend on the other magic-related skills, like Casting, Literacy, or Memorization. Elona+ Control magic was modified to apply to breath weapons and so was added as a trained skill to races that typically use them. Races this applies to are listed below. It does not apply to the hound race since the race was removed and incorporated into the dog race. It also seems to increase the amount of damage done by the Converge breath invoke that is triggered by the use of breath weapons with a full special bar. Control Magic gains 30 experience whenever you hit an ally with a spell or you are hit by an ally's spell (this applies to both pets and PC), regardless of the damage that was done by the spell. It only gains 8 experience when the spell was completely negated by the Control Magic skill. This means that the easiest way to train Control Magic is to surround yourself with as many high-life, high-CON pets as you can get, and then use your weakest ball spell until bored or satisfied - Rods of bubble ball with the dupli-cane status are perfect for this task. Mechanically, Control Magic works in the following way: First, the game calculates the caster and the target's Control Magic potency (CMp) by adding the caster's CM*5 to the target's CM. If a random number between 1 and the damage that the spell would deal is lower than CMp, the spell is dodged entirely. Otherwise, damage becomes a random number between 1 and DMG*100/(100 + 2*CMp). If the caster doesn't have the Control Magic skill, but the target does, the spell's damage will be mitigated, although the target's skill level has much less of an impact. Once Control Magic reaches level 80, the PC will learn "Over-Ray", a wide Special Action that requires 50% gauge to perform. When used, it will add +10 Magic for each nearby visible pet who aren't disabled, (silenced, sleeping, paralyzed, brainwashed) to the PC's Magic stat, up to a maximum of 10x the PC's Magic stat. With this buffed up Magic stat, the PC will then cast Crystal Spear at his current target. A PC who wants to make use of this ability, should therefore keep their Crystal Spear spell up to par. Trained skill You may only learn Control Magic from the mages guild trainer in Lumiest. Races *Norland *Spirit *Imp *Medusa *Cupid *Undeadgod *Wisp *Yith *Bacteria (Elona+) *Mazin (Elona+) *Drake (Elona+) *Dragon (Elona+) *Dog (Elona+) *God (Elona+) Classes *None Wishing * Category:Skills